Luck Or Not
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: It was a horrible stroke of luck. It really was. It could've been anyone, but it was the one person they wished it wasn't. This is my first Faberrittana, and the characters are probably a little oc.


It was a horrible stroke of luck. It really was. It could've been anyone, but it was the one person they wished it wasn't. They, as in Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn, couldn't take it anymore, so they made a silent gesture towards the bathroom during lunch. Well just as they were about to shed their bras and underwear the bathroom door opens with a loud bang and the feisty Latina stood opened mouthed in the doorway. A look of hurt flashed across her face before she put on her usual scowl and stalked right back out of the bathroom. The three girlfriends all shared a look, coming to an agreement and quickly throwing on their clothes. Brittany was the first one out the door but from what she could see the tanned skin badass was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's see if her car is still here." They nodded at Quinn's idea and began quickly walking towards the parking lot where Santana's mother's black Honda was supposed to be sitting. But the spot that the Latina reserved as hers is empty.

"She's not here." The shorter girls turned at the sound of Brittany's sadden voice and almost immediately pulled her into a hug when they saw her eyes rimmed with tears.

"She'll turn up, don't worry baby we'll all talk to her and explain."

/ / /

The dark haired girl was so far away from an understanding mood right now. She was currently speeding down the highway, nearing 100, with her hands clenched on the steering wheel, a hard face set, but inside she was a mess. She loved Brittany first! She thought she told her that, but no she walks in on her about to fuck not only Quinn but _Berry!_ Rachel fucking Berry!

Her cell phone vibrated in the handle of her door, but she didn't take her eyes off the road, instead she turned off an exit and only slowed down to stop at a red light, before speeding back down the road, and to the one house she always went when she couldn't handle life anymore.

Her older brother Manuel's house came into view and Santana couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. As she was pulling into the dirt driveway, the screen door was already opened and her brother leaning out of it.

"What brings you here little sister?" He held a smile but when he saw the look on Santana's face it vanished and his natural big brother instincts kicked in. When she was in arms length, he didn't waste time in pulling the front of her Cheerio's uniform and wrapping big dark arms around her. It was in this moment that all the pent up emotion that the girl had been holding since walking in through the bathroom door broke free. Waves of tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked the white shirt she had her head buried in.

"Shh…it'll be ok." He said as he ran a hand up and down the length of her back, already trying to maneuver them inside and out of the beating sun.

"Shh…I've got you now, it'll be ok."

/ / /

It wasn't his words that calmed her down; it was his touch, his smell, and just him in general. He never failed to calm her down, and this time was no different. It wasn't until she had already downed 3 beers that she was up for talking.

"I caught Brittany with Quinn and Berry." Came Santana's usual bitchy voice. The room was silent, aside from the fans and appliances running in the background.

"Sh….Quinn _and_ Berry? Like at the same time?" Santana took another swig of her beer before nodding her head and leaning back in the old couch with her foot propped up against his coffee table.

"Brittany? The sweet, but slow blonde?" Another nod, another swig.

"I thought you were together or something."

"Or something. Guess she didn't…" She trailed off when she found the top of her bottle more interesting than the blank TV staring at her.

"But didn't you say that you had a thing for Quinn too?" Santana shook her head at him, downing what was left in the bottle.

"No I said she was hot for being a preggo." If it was possible Manuel's eyes widened even more.

"She's pregnant?"

"She was. Gave it up, got her body back already too. Cheerios does that though." Her brother seemed to accept that, turning back to his own beer.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I caught them before; they were talking about something but Brittany referred to them as her _girlfriends_. Just seeing it made all more real I guess." She told him before lifting herself from the couch and moving towards the fridge.

"Girlfriends? As in more than one? Is that possible?"

"Yes." Was out of her mouth before she really knew what she was saying. She would've blamed it on the alcohol if she would've had more already.

"Hmm." A dark eyebrow rose in his direction.

"What's that 'Hmm' about?" She asked as she popped the cap of her new beer and flopped down on the couch, falling back into her relaxed position.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but it seems to me that you're jealous."

"Well no shit Sherlock." He rolled his eyes before resting his elbows on his knees and leaning in closer to her.

"No I mean you're jealous because they didn't ask you to join them." She looked ready to break the bottle in her hand over his head, but instead chose to chug nearly half of it.

"You're crazy." His light laugh filled the room as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever you say baby sis." She chose to let it go, opting to stare down at the bottle in her hands. She wasn't good with this whole feeling thing, but she knew that she wasn't jealous of…of…of not being asked to join their little threesome. She wasn't four. She was seventeen for god sakes! She was Santana Fucking Lopez! And Santana Fucking Lopez does _not_ get jealous of not being asked to join something.

"Hey you with me?" Her gaze snapped up to meet his.

"Wh-yeah."

"Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking." His laugh was louder this time.

"Well don't try too hard. Your brain could explode." Her trademark HBIC glare was sent her brother's way, but it didn't hold the terrifying gleam it usually would, instead the glare dissolved within seconds and a smile broke out.

"How bout some TV?"

/ / /

As soon as school got out that Friday Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel made a quick dash to Rachel's borrowed SUV. The first stop was to the Lopez household where they were told Santana hadn't been there since she left this morning for school. After that they stopped at Puck's where she might have been, but Puck told them that she hadn't been to his house in a while, then proceeded to hit them up for a foursome, which earned him 2 slaps, and a knee to the groin. They weren't sure where to look after that, but checked the 7-Eleven where she bought her slushies. With a look around the place, they spotted no head of dark hair, and the guy behind the counter said he hadn't seen anyone matching her description. On a last whim they checked the park, but Quinn and Rachel were more than positive that it was Brittany who wanted to go. They didn't stop her, already knowing that she would need all the cheering up that she could get, and the park was a good start.

/ / /

The first call to Manuel's house made the two siblings jump and nearly drop the colorful glass that was in the younger of the two's hands.

"Crap it's probably mom. Tell her that I'm not coming home, and don't tell any of them where I am." Manuel nodded the best he could before tripping to the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Manuel, is Santana there? It's nearly midnight and she hasn't been home from school." _ The Latino looked up just in time to see his sister taking a hit from the pipe.

"Yeah she's here. Oh but she told me to tell you not to tell any of them where she is." She was too far gone to realize what he was setting her up for.

"_Any of-oh you mean those nice girls Santana has a crush on?" _His eyes widen, showing more of the red in his eyes.

"All of them?"

"_Yeah I'm pretty sure she does. Ok just wanted to make sure she was safe. Oh and Manuel, don't let her do anything stupid."_

"I won't mamá." He hung the phone back on the wall and nearly sat on the younger Latina when he sat down on the couch.

"You tell her not to tell?"

"Yup, now pass it." She moved to hand the pipe over to him, but didn't realize how close his hand was. The hand holding the pipe knocked into the outstretched hand, knocking the flaming glass onto Santana's shirt.

"Shit!" She picked up the pipe and quickly handed it over to her laughing brother before standing and patting down her slightly smoking shirt.

"It's a good thing you changed outta that uniform." He managed to say between laughs. This earned him a fake laugh from the girl next to him, and a punch in the arm, that actually caused his arm to ache.

"Ow! No need to be violent." She rolled her eyes and told him to hurry up before she took it back from him.

/ / /

At eleven Saturday morning the Lopez siblings were still awake and so shit faced they couldn't tell you the first letter, or any letter for that matter, in the alphabet. Manuel had took the pipe, and baggy of drugs to his room, leaving Santana to the booze that was in the house.

At 12:01 there was a knock at the door, and Manuel could've sworn he was imagining it. But when another pound rattled the door, he picked his head up from the pillow it had been resting on, and turned to face the noise. The third knock was a lot more forceful than the rest, and it actually brought the stoned man to his feet before they fell out from under him. He grabbed the closet thing to him, which happened to be the blanket that was blocking out the sun. The staples couldn't hold his weight, and as he went down each and every staple popped out until the blanket fell to the ground on top of him, allowing the sun to shine through and very nearly blind him.

"Oh shit! What the fuck is that-oh man!" He made a run for the door but his foot got caught up in the blanket, making him trip and catch the side of his mouth on the edge of his bed. He groaned in pain and held onto his bleeding lip, all the while listening to the loud banging coming from the room next door to him.

"God….fuck!" He held his white shirt up to his lip, and stomped over to the shaking door. Without looking through the peep hole he through the door open and came face to face with an angered Quinn, a red rimmed eyed Brittany, and a semi nervous Rachel.

"Where is she? I know she's here." He groaned and attempted to shut the door but Quinn's hand was held out, and the door bounced off it and came back to smack him in the face.

"Mmphf." They're guessing it was some swear word that got caught in the shirt that was held to his mouth, but at the moment Quinn could care less.

"Where is she Manny? We have been trying to get a hold of her all day and all night. Where. Is. She?" The angry look on the blonde's face would've been totally hot if it wasn't directed at him, and he wasn't so shit faced.

"Iono alwight! We went diffwent ways!" Quinn's agitated sigh set off Rachel's own sigh.

"Is she in the house?" He shrugged his shoulders from his spot still on the floor.

"Just stay there." He nodded and watched as the three girls filled into the room.

"B, Rach do you think you can…help him, while I look around the house?"

"Sure." Brittany leaned over and flung one of his arms over her shoulders and with Rachel pulling on the other they managed to get him to his feet, and somewhat safely over to the couch.

"Ok first things first, we need a towel and ice." Rachel set off on a search for ice in the kitchen, leaving Brittany to keep him on the couch.

"She wikes you guys ya know." He mumbled through a mouth full of cotton, and eyes fully closed.

"She does?" He nodded and then just like that he was out.

/ / /

Quinn's first stop was the room that looked to be the spare room. She poked her head in and saw a slender tan arm poking out from under a blanket. With a heated looked Quinn stalked up to the mass of blankets and ripped them off the sleeping person. But Quinn was really thinking she would've rather _not_ done that. Instead of Santana that she thought was under the blankets, it was in fact a nude girl that just had a really dark tan. Quinn didn't wanna know what she was doing there, and instead just through the blankets back over her still sleeping form. She was about to leave the room when several tuffs of dark hair caught her eye from the cracked closet door. She carefully pushed the door back and immediately pulled it close. The girl's matching guy was passed out on the closet door.

Next stop was Manuel's bedroom but upon sticking her head in, she didn't see anyone. Last was the bathroom, which was just completely trashed. By now Quinn was beyond furious with the Latina, as she stomped back into the living room.

"Where are you hiding her?" The Latino groaned and shifted to his side.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Where is she?"

"Did you check the garage?" Was his muffled reply. Each girl sprung to the glass sliding door and made the short distance to the garage out back. It was small, probably big enough to fit a small car, if that.

When Quinn pushed the door open, it was dark, and it took her a minute to find the light switch. It was Rachel who found it and flicked it on, revealing the disaster of a garage that actually did hold a small convertible car. That's where another body. They were in the back seat, one arm around the driver's seat, the other resting on the cover, a lamp shade placed on their head, with one leg on the ground and the other propped up on the other side of the car.

"San?" Nothing. Rachel made a move towards her first.

"Santana is that you?" When no response came Rachel moved the lamp shade up enough to peer under and see the face of the girl they had all been looking for.

"Yeah it's her." A happy smile crossed Brittany's face, but the only look that Quinn gave was of pure irritation.

"Brittany can you get her out?" Rachel asked after she disposed of the lamp shade covering her head. Brittany moved to stand behind the car and snaked her arms underneath the Latina's and heaved her out. She was still out and once she was out of the car she was now completely leaning on the Dutch girl holding her up. Rachel looked over at Quinn, a pout already beginning to form, when she let out an irritated sigh and moved to pick up her legs.

The two blondes carried her back to Santana's car where they put her in the back seat and informed Manuel that they were taking her home. Brittany was already sliding into the driver's seat before they could discuss who should drive her back to Rachel's, where her dads where working their shifts at the hospital.

The car ride was silent in Santana's, but in Rachel's Quinn was going off on the passed out Latina. Rachel for once was at a loss for words, and let Quinn do most of the talking, while she only added her own comment in every once and a while.

The blonde's carried her up the stairs the same way, while Rachel grabbed a glass of water, Tylenol, and a wet towel.

"How long do you think she'll be out for?" Brittany asked absent mindedly as she moved a stray piece of dark hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

"No longer than a few hours I would assume."

/ / /

It was nearly 6 hours later when Santana came bounding down the stairs. Her eyes about a third open, clothes a mess, and oddly enough, not holding her head. She took a look around the hall as she walked through, but still couldn't place where she was, not after what happened last night, but then she doesn't really remember what happened last night. She was given a reminder when she heard a giggle come from the living room. With eyes a little more open she shuffled in and peered over the black sofa to see Brittany sitting in the middle with Quinn and Rachel on either side of her. Brittany seemed to be giving Rachel's lips some attention, while Quinn happily bite at the other blonde's neck. Santana's eyes narrowed in a glare, and she abrubtly turned on her heel, nearly falling in the process, and began her way out the door, only to realize she had no keys.

"Fuck." She thought she said it quiet enough so it was just to herself, but she suddenly found herself not alone in the room. Brittany was the first to enter with Quinn leaning against the wall, and Rachel standing a little behind her, but off to the side enough to see the taller brunette.

"San you shouldn't leave." Brittany took a step closer with a hand reached out towards her.

"Don't." Her voice was hard and cold, which caused Brittany to gasp and withdrawal her hand. She wasn't used to having Santana talk to her that way.

"No you don't Santana! Do you know how worried Brittany was about you? How worried we all were?" Santana turned back on the heel of her foot and to everyone's surprise saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No I don't _Quinn_! I don't expect you to worry about me! It's not like you care anyways!" Quinn took a step closer to her and with a finger jammed into the girl's chest she said

"We care a lot more than you would believe." The finger didn't bother her any, instead she took another step closer to her. They were close enough that they could feel the breath of the other hitting their cheeks, the feel of their chests bumping each time they inhaled. The tension only grew as the seconds ticked bye with nothing from Quinn. The all too familiar smirk slid onto the tanned girl's lips, and it was then that it was wiped off by an echoing smack that rang throughout the house. Santana didn't have time to react to the stinging in her cheek before pale hands cupped them and was pulled down in a heated kiss.

It was rough with teeth crushing together, and lips being bite, and hands gripping at anything in desperation. Quinn's hands tangled themselves in dark luscious hair, while Santana's arms wrapped around the petite waist and gripped at her back. They had to pull back for air but they kept a close distance between them, with Quinn's hands now holding her cheeks again.

"God we love you, you idiot!" Santana's head scrunched up in confusion, but Quinn wasn't the one that smoothed it out. Brittany grabbed hold of her waist and spun her around, and captured her lips with her own. Her arms moving to circle the Dutch blonde's neck.

"We didn't know how to tell you, and when you walked in on us, we went to find you and tell you we loved you just as much as we love each other you where gone. We looked everywhere, until your mom called us Saturday morning and told us where you were and how to get there." Santana couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes at her mother, but the scoff turned into a moan when Brittany caught her lips in another sweet kiss.

"I know you're not found of me, but you can't deny that you at least find me somewhat-." The short brunette was cut off by Santana lips covering her own. She was shocked for only a moment until she relaxed and moved her arms around her neck and allowed the taller brunette to lift her into her arms.

"You talk too much Rachel."


End file.
